Make A Wish
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: LL one shot. A birthday for Luke means a new number, a big number, a number that he isn't too happy about.


**One Shot... Make A Wish**

**Timeline: **_**Seventh Season- November (**Lorelai and Chris never happened, Luke and Lorelai got married on schedule because April doesn't exsit and right now they live in the house Richard and Emily bought for them)_

Luke sighed, wiping down the counter where Kirk had been sitting for the last two hours. He did that almost every day. Mid-morning, during that chunk of time after the breakfast rush left and before the lunch crowd would come, Kirk would stroll through the diner, plant himself on a stool right in front of the cash register, and stay there. Sometimes he didn't even order anything. He would just sit there, reading the paper, talking to Luke, etc etc. Now the reading, Luke could handle, he wasn't overly fond of it, but it was tolerable. The talking though, that drove Luke nuts, just as it would any other sane person. The conversations Luke's had with that man... some of them were just ridiculous... but than again, that's Kirk and the town has come to accept that.

"Hey birthday boy." Lorelai greeted her husband as the bell jingled above her head.

"It's not my birthday." He grumbled.

"No, not your _exact_ birthday, but it is your birthday _week_ and everyday counts as your birthday during birthday week. I think Victoria's Secret helped me proved that last night." She grinned as she sat down on a stool in front of him.

Luke rolled his eyes, looking down so she couldn't see him smiling.

"You want something?" He asked, quickly regaining himself as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, you naked upstairs."

"Lorelai..."

"Or the store room. We haven't done it in there for a while."

"I'm working." He said firmly.

"That didn't stop us last time."

"Caesar was here last time and speaking of Caesar, he's in the store room, so if you could keep your voice down, I'd rather not have him hear you talking about us.. you know.."

"Having sex?" She laughed.

"Lorelai!"

"You can never say that word. I find that hysterical."

"Here, maybe this will keep you quiet for a while." Luke said, pulling out her favorite coffee mug from behind the counter and quickly filling it to the brim with coffee.

"A while, that's a pipe dream." She snorted. "You're lucky if you get five minutes." She said, immediately taking the mug in her hands and bringing it to her lips, gulping down almost half of the coffee in one shot.

Luke just shook his head, focusing on the cash register to put the money back he was counting before she came in.

"So tomorrow" She started, putting down her almost finished cup as she looked at him.

"What about it?"

"You're turning the big four O."

"Must you say that out loud."

"Hello empty diner."

"Caesar isn't deaf."

"Caesar isn't here." She smiled.

"Encase you forgot, the store room _is_ connected to the diner."

"Really?!" Lorelai gasped, feigning shock. "I had no idea."

"Were you gonna make a point before?" He sighed.

"Yes, but your freak out interrupted me."

"I did not freak out." He retorted.

"You know Luke, they say forty is the new thirty and if vogue would print it, then you know it's true."

"I'm fine with tomorrow." He said firmly.

"You mean with turning forty?" She grinned.

"Yes."

"Than say it."

"Say what?"

"Say, I'm turning forty." She said before taking another sip of her coffee

Luke sighed, placing both his hands on the counter, his fingers gripping the edge. "I'm turning forty." He said through gritted teeth. "There, ya happy?"

"Very." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He said sarcastically, turning to go to the kitchen, but Lorelai grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around.

"Hey," she called softly "You okay?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." She frowned, realizing his pending birthday was effecting him more than she thought.

"It's just another birthday right? No big deal." He sighed, trying to convince himself more than anything.

"It is a big deal, it's a special birthday, a milestone. This is something that should be celebrated, you should be happy." She said, trying to improve his mood.

"Let's see if you're happy when it's your turn." He retorted.

"I'm a woman, I'm not suppose to be happy about turning forty. You however are a man, that I am very sure of, and men don't usually care about this. It's when they turn fifty that they freak out, go through that whole mid life crisis thing. You know, buy a red sports car, get layed by a bleach blond tramp who would do anything for a dollar, that sort of thing.. but forty, you can't be freaking out on me already."

"I'm not freaking out. How many times do I have to say I'm fine."

"Until you mean it." Lorelai said softly, wanting him to know she was trying to help.

"You want something to eat?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Luke, lets talk about this, its obviously bothering you." Lorelai persisted.

"It's not bothering me, let it go." He snapped, quickly turning to head for the kitchen.

Lorelai sighed as she watched him go, than after a minute's time, when he didn't come back, she picked up her things and headed back to the Inn.

_Later.. Dragonfly Inn..._

"Coffee." Lorelai deadpanned, walking through the kitchen with a tired look on her face.

"I just made some."

"Thank God." She sighed, sitting on a stool next to the coffee maker as she poured herself a cup.

"You okay?" Sookie asked. "You seem upset."

"I think I'm gonna cancel Luke's party."

"What?! Why?!"

"This whole turning forty thing, it's really bothering him and I don't think having a party is the best idea. I mean of course he wouldn't _really _wanna do it, even if this was last year, but he would anyway. I expect him to put a fight like he does with everything else, but eventually he caves in and when we actually end up doing said thing, I know he ends up having fun. He'll never admit it, but he does.. but this.. he was really freaking out about it and I don't think a party is the best idea. I didn't even have a chance to ask him about it, it just doesn't seem like the thing to do."

"He's not a big fan of birthday's, you know that."

"I know," Lorelai sighed "but you remember his thirty fifth birthday? We went Red Sox crazy and had a big blow out at my place?" Sookie nodded. "He loved that, he didn't agree right away, but after some persuasion, he said yes, and it ended up being a hit."

"If there's one thing Luke loves, it's baseball."

"_One thing?" _Lorelai grinned.

"Okay two." Sookie laughed.

"Thank you."

"So no party?"

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I think I have a better idea."

_Later That Night..._

Luke sighed as he put his truck in park then pulled his keys from the ignition. It was a long day, and besides the fact that he wasn't too thrilled about his birthday, he wasn't too sure how things were with Lorelai and he wasn't sure what to expect when he walked through that door.

She was home, he at least knew that. Her jeep was parked ahead of his truck, but was she upset with the way he acted towards her early? He wasn't sure.

After a few minutes of debating with himself, Luke just opened the door, quickly getting out of the car to face the music.

"Lorelai.." He called while walking through the foyer. "Lorelai.." He tried again while going further into the house.

"Lorelai!" He called a bit louder when he found the living room empty, then he headed down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey burger boy." Lorelai smiled as she came in from the back.

"Hey.." He said cautiously. "What's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you." She smiled.

"A surprise?" Luke questioned with raised eyebrows. She nodded vigorously.

"Come with me." She said, reaching out her hand to take his.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she pulled him outside.

"You'll see." Loreali sang as they walked into the dark backyard.

"What's with the tent?" He asked while squinting to see a tent set up in the near distance, next to a tree.

"All part of the surprise." She said, keeping her head forward as she led them. Luke nodded, deciding to just keep quiet until they got there, which only took another minute or two.

"Ta Da!" Lorelai cheered, holding her arms out toward the set up.

"You got all my camping gear out." Luke noticed as he looked around. His green tent was set up, two sleeping bags were out, a couple flash lights were sticking out of his camping bag. A cooler was sitting under the tree, with a bag of marshmallows sitting on top of it. She even had his fishing gear out by the lake which was only a few feet away.

"That's because we're going camping." She smiled.

"Really?" he asked. "You're gonna sleep out here?.. in a tent?" She nodded, wrapping her arms around his torso as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, about earlier," she started "I didn't realize that this bothered you so much, I didn't think you really cared about it." Luke sighed. It wasn't really the number, but what that meant for them.

"I'm getting old Lorelai." He started as he put his arms around her. "We've been trying to have a baby, and, well, me getting older isn't helping any. It's been months and I haven't been able to, you know.. get the job done.. and every day I'm just getting father away from being able to do this and turning forty.." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Lorelai." He apologized. "Maybe somethings wrong with me, I mean it can't be you, you had Rory."

"That was years ago Luke." She reminded him, not wanting him to think he was at fault in any way.

"Still," Luke shook his head. "You've done it once, I haven't."

"So is that what this is about? The baby?" He nodded.

"Luke." She said, sympathy in her voice. "We'll get there. We'll have a baby, it's just.. gonna take some time." Lorelai said, trying to convince him as well as herself. It's been four months, and still nothing. When she went to her doctor last month for a bug she had, they told her they wouldn't even consider doing any testing until at least six months, so that gave her some reassurance that it could still happen, that it wouldn't come to them needing help.. not that that would be the end of the world, but it would just be more stressful for both of them.

She just hoped that if they did need help, it would work.

"I know." Luke said, nodding as he held her closer.

"I don't want you to worry about this, okay?" She told him." I don't want you to stress yourself out, that will just make it harder.. we will have a baby." Lorelai finished firmly, then kissed his cheek. "Okay?" She asked him while moving from his cheek to look at his eyes.

"Okay." He nodded, a smile on his face.

"Good." Lorelai smiled. "Now for the big event." She said, turning toward her present for Luke. "You ready to camp?"

"Why not." Luke laughed.

"Love your enthusiasm babe."

_A Bit Later..._

"It's creepy out here!" Lorelai pouted as she walked through the trees, trying to find some wood. She came up with an idea of starting a camp fire, so they walked to the end of their property that was lined with trees, Lorelai liked to call it their own personal mini forest, and so her and Luke split up, he went left and she went right.

"You can still see the house!" Luke rolled his eyes as he picked up another branch.

"That's what they all say until some ax murderer comes up behind them and chops their head off!"

"You watch too much t.v!"

"So do you if you know thats what it's from!" She yelled back.

"You got enough wood yet?!"

"I don't know," Lorelai answered, looking down at the pile in her arms "how much is enough?!"

"Are you using both hands?!"

"Yes!"

"Than you have enough! Meet back at the tent!"

"Eye eye captain!"

_A Few Minutes Later..._

"Just dump it there." Luke said when he saw Lorelai approaching with the wood.

"Luke make fire." Lorelai said in her best cave man voice as she dropped the wood.

Luke just rolled his eyes as he picked up four pieces, keeping two for himself, and two for Lorelai.

"Here." He said, reaching to give them to her.

"I don't know how to make a fire." she quickly said, pushing his hand away.

"That's why I'm gonna show you." Luke told her, still holding his hand out as she looked down at the wood with apprehension. "Lorelai, it's okay." He laughed when he saw her hesitate to take them.

"But what if I set myself on fire or something." She winced.

"You won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"..Okay." She sighed, taking the wood from him. "But if i do-"

"-I take full responsibility."

"Glad we're clear."

"Come here, sit." Luke told her, reaching his hand out as he sat down, which she accepted, allowing him to pull her down. "Okay, now we could just do this the easy way and use a lighter, but I'll show you what my dad taught me." Lorelai nodded, crossing her legs in front of her as she watched Luke. "First you take a piece of wood in each hand," he started, holding the two pieces separately and Lorelai mimicked his actions. "and you don't want em to be too thick, the thinner they are, the easier to set on fire." Lorelai nodded. "It's pretty simple. You just rub em together-"

"-Dirty." Lorelai giggled.

"Lorelai..."

"Sorry, sorry, we're serious, go ahead." she said, immediately putting on a straight face as she looked at him. Luke smiled, going back to his task.

"Okay, so you rub em together," Luke said quickly, turning to look at Lorelai. She was bitting down on her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. After a second, Luke turned to face forward and when he did, he heard her giggle.

"So I rub em?" Lorelai asked as she laughed. Luke nodded, a grin on his face as he demonstrated.

"You didn't say I had to rub em hard." Lorelai laughed as she watched him.

"And I'm not going to." He said, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if he did.

After a minute, Luke was able to light a fire, and quickly he brought the two sticks to the rest of the pile, causing the light to get bigger.

"Hey! How come mine didn't work!" Lorelai pouted, looking sadly at the two sticks in her hand.

"Keep trying." Luke encouraged her, and she sighed, bringing her hands together to try again.

After about ten minutes she was finally able to light a fire and Luke smiled at how proud of herself she was.

"Open." Lorelai smiled, holding a marshmallow toward his mouth.

"That's death on a stick."

"One marshmallow won't kill you." she said, pocking his mouth with it as she wrapped her arm around his torso, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Come on, you know you want to." She sang, still poking until he finally gave up, quickly opening his mouth to snatch the marshmallow and chewing it as quickly as he could to swallow. "And look, it's a miracle! You didn't self combust! You're still alive! I'm still a married woman!" She cheered. Luke just rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't know how you eat this stuff." Luke shook his head once the marshmallow was down.

"I don't know how you _don't_ eat this stuff." She retorted, reaching to put another marshmallow on the stick, then she leaned forward to hold it over the fire. Luke let his arm slide with her as she moved, settling his hand on her hip as she focused on the fire. "That tickles." She laughed when she felt his thumb stroking part of her stomach where her shirt slid up a bit. "Luke!" She yelled when he brought his other hand to her other side and used both to tickle her stomach.

"Yeah?" He answered innocently.

"Stop that!" She laughed, dropping the stick and bringing her hands to cover his. Her fingers quickly went between his, squeezing his hand tight, her laughter dying down when Luke stopped. "You made me drop it."she pouted, her eyes glued to the ground where her poor uneaten marshmallow lay as she settled back against Luke.

"You'll live." He whispered as he tightened his grip around her stomach, holding her close to his body.

They sat like that for a few minutes, just sitting together as they gazed at the fire, both lost in their own thoughts.

Lorelai smiled, satisfied with how the night was turning out. At first she was a little apprehensive about canceling the party, but she knew Luke too well, she knew that he wouldn't want it. She knew that spending a night alone, with just the two of them would be better.. and by the look of how things were going, she was right.

"This is nice." she said, her tone soft as she put her hand over his.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "It is."

"You getting tiered?" she asked, looking up at him. Luke shook his head, but a yawn betrayed him. She gave him a look.

"A little." He confessed.

"You wanna hit the sack? ... or bag" She corrected herself, a grin on her face as she did. Luke shook his head quickly, not ready to go to bed yet. "Okay." she smiled, turning to face the fire.

"You ever look at the stars before?" She asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"No, didn't even know they exist." He answered.

"You know what I mean," she rolled her eyes "I never just take time to look at the stars." She said, tilting her head to get a better view of the sky. "There's so many." Luke nodded. "When it's dark, and the stars are just coming out, your suppose to make a wish on the first one you see." She told him as her eyes darted across the sky.

"Thought that was with shooting stars."

"That too." She answered. "I remember when Rory was a baby, and we lived at the Inn, and one night, the three of us, Mia, Rory and I, we were sitting outside, you know, by the pond?" Luke nodded, urging her to continue. "Rory was around three or four and she wanted to feed the ducks and of course that little girl had both us wrapped around her finger so we couldn't say no. First she asked Mia, then she came to me, asking if I wanted to feed with the ducks with them and so we went out by the lake, set up some folding chairs and held the bread and Rory would go back and forth, taking a piece, then going to the end of the lake, but she was smart, she knew not to go to far or she would fall in, then she'd throw it in. She was so fascinated with it too. She wouldn't come back for more bread until every piece she threw was eaten and after a little while, Rory just tired herself out. She ended up falling asleep on me and as it got dark, Mia pointed to a star, the only star in the sky and she told me to make a wish. So I did."

"What'd you wish for?" Luke asked.

"I can't tell you," She grinned as she shook her head. "but I can tell you it came true."

"You don't have to keep it a secret if it came true."

"No, but what fun would it be if I told you." She smirked, turning her head to look at him. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Crazy lady."

"You love it." she answered confidently.

"Maybe." He said, holding her closer, if that were possible.

"You do." she whispered, sighing with a smile covering her face, leaning her head against his chest as she closed her eyes.

Luke did the same, titling his head up and immediately his eyes locked on a big star that was right above his head.. He wasn't sure why it caught his attention, but it did and he didn't know why he was doing what he was, he didn't know if it would come true or not, but in that moment, Luke closed his eyes and made a wish. He repeated it three times in his head, than when he was done, he snapped them open, the first thing he saw was that big bright star.

His eyes stayed on that big bright star for a moment longer, then he looked down at Lorelai, a smile covering his lips when he found that she was fast asleep.

_Almost Three Weeks Later..._

"Oh my God." Lorelai gasped, shocked at what she saw. "Luke!"

"Yeah?!" He yelled from downstairs where he was making dinner.

"Come up here! Hurry!" She yelled back, not daring to look away as her body stayed perfectly still.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, bursting through the bathroom.

"Look." she said, her tone low as she held the stick up for him to see. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"..It... one word.." Luke stuttered, his eyes wide as the word registered in his brain. He was so used to seeing two, but this time..there was only one.

"Pregnant.." Lorelai said. "It says I'm pregnant.. I'm pregnant.. we did it." She whispered, a huge smile covering her face as she realized what that meant.

"You're pregnant." He repeated, still not able to look away from the test.

"I'm pregnant!" She cheered. "Luke, I'm pregnant!" He smiled, gripping the test in his hand as he wrapped his arms around her.

"_Maybe it- nah.."_ He shook his head as he tightened his grip around her back._ ".. Or did it?.. no.."_ He argued with himself_. ".. it was just a star.. right?.."_ He questioned himself.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered and Luke could hear the smile in her voice.

"_Thank you."_ He thought, looking up to the ceiling as he held his wife_. "We did it."_ He repeated in his mind_. "Finally."_ He sighed with relief. _"We're having a baby... finally."_

THE END

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
